User talk:Legodude2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of Flash Game Genres page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 18:12, 25 November 2010 sign If you ever feel like saying something with any meaning on talk pages, you might sign your edit- you do that with four of these : ~~ in a row. It looks like this: Icedragon64 00:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sudden edits I see you have suddenly decided to blitz us with edits. OK, that could be very good. However, I am a bit concerned that you are rushing things- Are you thinking a bit too much about earning the badges? It certainly looks like it. Us established guys see a newbie come in, write a string of pointless comments on old blogs and think - Opinionator Badge! Take a look at this- "A image of one of the most famous games through out Newgrounds history, Music In Motion by famable game programmer and artist Coolio-Niatio" its AN image; its throughout in one word; what does famable mean? I can't find it in any dictionary and if its famous, you are rushing far too much! Your edits to the Staff pages are similarly hasty- what it the point in changing " a member of staff" to "one of the member's of staff" ? Frankly, if you don't know when to use an apostrophe, you need to stop and think a bit. "member's" is a posessive appostrophe, which means you are talking about what belongs to the members, not the plural of member. We don't really need to specify the Liljim is a staff member of Newgrounds because this wiki is all about Newgrounds- we stopped bothering a long time ago. Again, its OK to say as you did, but what you actually wrote was "staff member of Newgrounds who based" not "who IS based". We all make mistakes, but your hasty little collection here is riddled with them. Frankly, you have made the pages worse than they were. I will leave your "Clock Series" (bronze "add page to category" badge) for now, but I don't think it is a worthwhile category, myself. We all have to start somewhere and I am grateful for your attention to our wiki, but please be a bit more thoughtful about your edits- I am one of the most patient admins you will meet, but stuff like this will annoy people and give you a bad rep. How about focussing on one or two pages that are stubs and finding out enough to de-stub them? Read the posts of one of the Mods and find out enough interesting stuff to make three sections of info- take a look at the bigger mod pages to see what I mean. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 01:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Lego glad to see you've been making contributions to Wikigrounds I'm a former spammer for the Kitty Krew but now I'm with this wiki and I'm really interested in Warfare.